The lack of adequate storage areas is a problem typical of most homes and businesses today. For example, renters or lessors of property tend to have a variety of implements, tools, boxes, and other items which, if no area for hanging or otherwise supporting then them is available, results in areas of clutter.
A number of attempts have been made to address this problem with varying degrees of success. For instance, prefabricated shelves can be employed; however, these shelves can be costly and often require time-consuming assembly. In addition many items such as, rakes, shovels, or oddly shaped children's toys cannot fit onto these shelves. Storage shelves can also be handmade, requiring large expenditures of time and often money.
Another storage device that can be used consists of hooks which screw into the studs or joists of the building. These hooks are only effective for supporting a limited number of items. Additionally, the damage created by their application is undesirable and may be prohibited to a renter or lessor of property.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a storage system that overcomes the above-described drawbacks of existing support and storage systems.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a storage system wherein the load is supported by existing structural supports and the application of the system does not result in any damage to the structural supports.